The Wedding Shoot
by blackangel1122
Summary: AU TWOSHOTS. When a collaborative wedding photoshoot of Crimin's top male model and Mikan's top female model runs awry, it is up to the two professional models to make the whole job work. A story of love on film.


**Summary**

AU TWOSHOTS. When a collaborative wedding photoshoot of Crimin's top male model and Mikan's top female model runs awry, it is up to the two professional models to make the whole job work. A story of love on film.

**Disclaimer**

The usual yadda would work here that basically means that OP is not mine but Eiichiro Oda's.

* * *

**The Wedding Shoot  
**_Part 1_**  
**

It has been a long day for Nami yesterday. It wasn't even four hours when she fell asleep and now her manager is already waking her up. They had already arrived at their next destination for her next photoshoot.

The next job was a photoshoot for a coffee table wedding magazine. She will be the bride in the shoot while the groom will be the exclusive male model of Crimin. The name of the man whom she will be working with is Zoro.

Since she came from Mikan, another modeling agency, she really doesn't know what kind of personality this Zoro person has. Although she had seen the man plenty of times modeling for the famous casual shirt brand Crimin, all she can remember of the man is his green hair and three dangling earrings. These are the only things that are in common with all of his pictures, after all.

Nami looked around the vicinity first. The exterior of the house made it look like a big mansion made from the early 80s. It seemed to be the kind of house which would have a grand staircase, antique candle holders, and high ceiling chandeliers.

She got off the trailer van first. Her manager had made it a point that she does not come to her appointments late so it is no surprise to her that the photoshoot crew was still setting up their equipments.

"Nami-san, good morning!", a woman in her early twenties walked over to her. "Let me show you to your dressing room."

"Thank you.", Nami said politely with her business smile on. Her manager followed them.

"This is where you will be staying for the whole shoot." The woman explained while they walked inside the house.

She was right. Indeed, there was a grand staircase inside with the balusters made out of mahogany.

'Grand house. This whole house would definitely cost billions if sold on the real estate market.', Nami thought to herself while evaluating the value of the whole house and everything inside of it.

"The dressers and makeup artist will come up here in an hour.", the lady told her right after she was showed where her dressing room is. "They will also bring the dress that you will be wearing for the shoot."

Nami and her manager only nodded. When the lady was out, Nami immediately sat down on the sofa so that she can get an hours worth of nap.

"Wake me up before the dressers arrive, will you, Robin?", Nami pleaded to her manager.

Robin only chuckled at her request. "Don't worry about it, Nami."

- o 0 o -

He doesn't really feel comfortable with the new job given to him. He would wear a suit, above anything else!

Zoro was already complaining in his head while driving his car towards the photoshoot's venue. Normally, he wouldn't accept such jobs. His comfort zone is in modelling casual clothes, not suits and tuxedos. If they were looking for the perfect model for such jobs, they should have contacted the models from the Baratie modeling agency.

What he doesn't understand is the reason why he must be the one to do the job. Isn't he an exclusive model of the Crimin casual shirt brand under the Crimin modelling agency? His manager only told him that the president of the company wants him to broaden his horizon. Exposing himself on other modeling gigs aside from casual shirts will increase his experience as well as his popularity.

He read in the job order that he will be the groom in the photoshoot. He will be paired up with the top female model of Mikan modelling agency. The name of the girl was Nami.

It's not as if he hadn't heard of the name yet. Indeed, the woman was famous for gravure shoots. While she has the perfect body for modeling a swimsuit (and skimpy bikinis, to boot!), she also had this intense aura in the photos.

Zoro stopped the car after noticing that he has been through the same sign board for the nth time that day.

'There's just too many of the same signboards nowadays.', Zoro sighed as he started his engine again and went off on another direction.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, I deviated from my original plan which is to make this a one-shot. This will be a two-shot since I've felt that putting this into one chapter will tire the readers out.

Please do leave a review. I wouldn't mind if you put in some critiques about my grammar or writing style. I just want people to tell me how I did so that I can motivate myself. Sorry, this is how I am. I am a SUCKER for REVIEWS! Please don't be stingy~~ Please~~ Please~~


End file.
